The Paths We Choose
by Robin10
Summary: (Chapter 3 now up!) I am not that good with summaries. Please R
1. Where Did You Go?

A/N: Ugh! I can't stand writing just one fan fic. I guess I get a little bored. So, here's my second Treasure Planet fic. Enjoy!

***

_As I go, remember all the simple things you know,_

_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope that you will miss me when_

_I'm gone_

_This is the last song_

                -All-American Rejects, the Last Song

"Ah!" came a shrill scream from behind some rocks. "You told me it was dead, Hawkins!" the girl squealed.

"I thought so too." An eight year old Jim laughed. "I'm surprised it's still alive. But, not as surprised to find out that Tori Majors is afraid of a little harmless green lizard." Jim dangled the lizard out in front of the girl's face and a look of disgust came across her face.

"Hawkins! You get that thing out of my face!" When Jim didn't do so, she slapped his hand that was holding the lizard out of the way and shoved him to the ground. 

"Okay! Sorry!" he put his hands up in defense to shield himself from any more blows. "I just found it funny that's all."

"Well, how the heck am I supposed to react?! You tell me it's dead so I hold it. Then it starts crawling up my arm and into my shirt!" 

"That's just an amphibian's way of showing that he likes you." Jim smiled and fluttered his blue eyes at Tori in a fake loving way.

Tori's cheeks were flaming red. She was probably the toughest, dangerous, nine year old, girl on Montressor.  She had gotten into a few brawls with kids at school and had the scraps and scars to show for it. She would always come out as the winner. But, her most challenging fight took place months ago that had to be called a draw because of a teacher who put an end to the fight. Her challenger was the same person who became her best friend. It was Jim Hawkins.

Tori had messy raven hair, green eyes, and had on a green tank top with bash pants and brown boots. She would usually carry around a water gun or some kind of toy weapon. The water gun was the worst because she would chase Jim around all day and just squirt him. Jim wasn't sure if it was her way of showing that she cared or if she just liked torturing him. Either way, they enjoyed each others company. Jim tossed the lizard aside and they both watched as it crawled away. Tori looked at Jim who was chuckling. 

She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Hmph. It wasn't that funny, Jim! It wasn't funny at all!" 

"Oh, yes it was." He smirked.

Tori reached behind Jim's head and pulled on his braided pony tail hard causing him to howl in pain. "How would you like to settle this in a one on one race from here to the mines on our solar surfers." She said challengingly without letting go of his hair.

Jim reached behind and pried Tori's grip off of his hair. "Okay! You're on, Majors!" _What am I doing?_ He asked himself mentally. He knew that he was taking a big risk challenging Tori like this. She would kick his butt in almost every race. And when she would win she would rub it in his face. But, he had already accepted the challenge. 

"Fine." She agreed. They both had flown their solar surfers there to the spot where they would usually play. Tori walked over behind a rock and pulled out a long red metal board with the black and gold sail down. Jim reached behind there too and pulled out his newly built surfer with a red and gold board and a red sail. 

Tori walked over and picked up a stick and drew a line in the dirt. "This'll be the stating line." She announced. Jim nodded and placed the front of his solar surfer right in front of the starting line and Tori did the same. They both positioned themselves on the boards and placed their heels right above the mechanism to trigger the engines. "Ready? On your mark! Get set! GO!!!" They then raced off into the sun set together with Tori in the lead. 

Little did either of them know that would be the last time they would ever fly their solar surfers together over the vast lands of the mining planet Montressor. The next day, Jim went to Tori's house and found it to be empty. His best friend, his only friend, was gone and he didn't even know where she went. He just sat there on her porch all day, hoping that maybe he would see her coming over the hill with that smirk on her face and pointing that water gun right at him. He did that for three weeks. Day in and day out. But, she never came. He gave up his waiting and walked home. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." He mumbled to himself. Before he went home, he sat on the docks and looked out into the etherium. "Wherever you are… I hope your happy and safe, Tori." He whispered and then he began to cry.

***

_Eleven years later…_

Jim came jogging down the stairs of the Benbow Inn with a smile on his face. Morph was following and chirping happily behind him. "Mom!" he called to Sarah who was clearing one of the tables. "I got it! I got it!" he said excitedly.

"Got what?" she asked cautiously.

"I got a job on a ship. It's not much of a job. We would just be going to a dead trading and shipping planet to investigate it."

"Jim, you just graduated from the academy. Are you sure you want to get work right away?"  Sarah asked.

Jim shrugged. "Well, of course. It will pay good money. Things seem to be way too quiet and boring around here anyway."

Just then, B.E.N. popped out of the kitchen strumming a broom like a guitar and singing completely out of tune. Sarah looked back at Jim and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe it's not as quiet as I said it is." He laughed.

Morph formed into the little android and started singing like crazy and strumming the broom. Jim tried to stifle his laughter as the android watched on.

"Alright. Alright." B.E.N. stated, "So, I'm no Clay Aiken. But, it doesn't mean you have to pick on me."

"Sorry, B.E.N." Jim said.

"When do you leave, Jimmy?" he asked, making puppy dog eyes and sniffles. 

"About a month from now."

Sarah crossed her arms and gave Jim a questionable look. "What's your job exactly?"

Jim froze and a blank look swept across his face. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…" he started slowly, "like I said, it pays a good salary."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jim. "Yes. Now, what is your job?"

"We'll be gone for about two months. So, I won't be away from home that long."

B.E.N. walked over and stood beside Sarah. "But, what is you job, Jimmy."

Jim gave him a fierce look that almost made the robot turn and run for his life. The robot was a good friend. But, sometimes Jim wished that he had lungs so he could choke him._ Okay, no more stalling. I have to tell them._ He thought. Jim sighed, "I'm the cabin boy."

"Cabin boy! Cabin boy! Cabin boy!" Morph chirped.

"Thanks for that, Morph." He said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better." 

"How did you get stuck as cabin boy?" His mom asked him.

"Josh McCoy, who used to go to the academy with me said that he got this gig as first mate and---" Before Jim could finish, Sarah cut him off.

"Josh. Isn't he the one that you told us about? The same boy who used to hit on every girl he sees?" 

Jim smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's Josh alright. Great guy. Great big pain in the butt too. Anyway, he sent me a letter telling me that he knew that he heard that I was looking for a job and told me that he would hook me up." Jim pulled out a chair and plopped himself down at the table. "Not exactly my dream job. But, at least it's something. 

B.E.N. jumped in Jim's lap and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Jimmy! I miss 'ya already!"

"B.E.N.," Jim said, trying to pull him off, "I'm gonna miss you too." B.E.N.'s grip tightened around Jim's neck. "But, obviously not as much as you'll miss me."

***

The night before the voyage, Jim lay awake, staring up into the ceiling. Here he was about to embark on his second adventure into the etherium. Well, he couldn't exactly call scrubbing, cleaning, cooking, and sleeping in an uncomfortable bunk an adventure. But, there was something that kept itching in the back of his mind. Like something was going to happen tomorrow. Whatever it was, it was preventing him from getting some sleep. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head and ignored the feeling. Ten minutes later, he fell fast asleep.

***

A/N: Okie dokie! I think I could have done slightly better. But, I'll let you guys be the judge of that. For those who don't know who Clay Aiken is, he was the runner up in American Idol. Personally, I thought that he should have won. But, that's just me. Anyhoo, please R&R. This is Robin flying off! Love ya'll! =^-^=


	2. A Familiar Face

A/N: I couldn't think of a good song that would go with this chapter. But, I think this one will just have to do.

Looking back on when we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

Baby you're the one,

You still turn me on,

You can make me whole again.

                       -Play, Whole Again

The morning of the voyage, Jim got up early and ate one of B.E.N's breakfast dishes which he started to fully regret. He slipped on his green short sleeved shirt, pants, and old boots. It was the most comfortable thing he had to wear. And with all the work awaiting him aboard the ship, he was going to need all the comfort he could get. Jim knew the rules of a ship by heart. But, he also knew the usual menu by heart as well. So, he decided that he would slip some snacks into his knapsack. Before he left, he said his goodbyes. Morph licked Jim's face and wouldn't let up until he was soaked. B.E.N. gave him a long hug and a teary farewell. His mother kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. Surprisingly, longer than B.E.N. 

Then, Jim turned and walked towards the ferry docks to take him to the Montressor Spaceport. Before he got both feet on the ferry, he turned and smiled back at his family. Here he was leaving the life he lived behind to embark on another journey to the unknown. He waved back one last time. "Hey, B.E.N.!" he called.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" the android answered.

"Take care of the Benbow while I'm gone!" 

B.E.N. straightened up proudly. "Don't you fear, Jimmy. I'll take extra good care of her." He walked over to the inn's sign by the road and patted it gently. Then, it suddenly collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. B.E.N. looked around to see if there were any witnesses and then shuffle slowly away from the fallen sign. Jim rolled his eyes and walked on into the ferry.

***

Jim finally arrived at the spaceport half an hour later. It seemed to be even more over crowded than last time. How in god's name was he going to find the ship through all the---?! Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Jim! Jimmy, over here!" the male voice called. Jim looked around but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Then, someone placed a firm hand on Jim's shoulder and made him yelp in surprise. He turned around to look at who it was. He groaned when he noticed the boy. Josh McCoy. "Hey, Hawkins! Long time no see!" He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and his first mater uniform on. He looked clean cut, but underneath all that was the same guy who used to spy on girls' slumber parties. 

"Not long enough." Jim mumbled under his breath. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't exactly specify where the ship was and I knew that you would have problems finding it with all this traffic." He gestured around at all the people.

Jim glared at him. "I could have found it just---"

"Anyway, I thought that I would take you to the _R.L.S. Hope." Josh noticed a bit of confusion in Jim's expression. "That's the name of our ship." He added._

Jim frowned. "I know what---"

Josh interrupted him again. "I think that we should be getting back to the ship. We've got to prep for launch." With that, he turned on his heels and started walking off. 

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Jim called, but Josh had already almost disappeared into the crowd. Jim snorted and situated his knapsack on his back and followed after Josh. 

***

On board the_ Hope _creatures of many sizes and shapes were walking, slithering, and crawling around. Jim nearly fell when he slipped in something gooey. He followed the trail to see who made it and he saw a small slug type alien. Josh came up beside Jim and looked down at the trail of slime he was standing in and chuckled. "Uh…Yeah you might want to watch out for that. That's Dawson. He's not that smart but he makes one heck of a navigator."

Jim stepped away from the slime and shook it off of his boots. He looked up at the helm to see a lizard like alien covered in tattoos resting his forearms on the wheel, waiting for the time of take off. Standing next to him was a human, like Jim and Josh, but he was a tall, muscular, bristly bearded man with a red uniform and several metals of honor pinned to him. Obviously this man was the captain. 

"That's Captain Barlow." Josh pointed out. "Not the most kindest and generous of captains. But, he's fare." He laughed. "His usually a nice guy when he's not drunk. And that guy at the helm is a suspected psychotic murderer. But, no one's quite sure."

Jim sighed and looked off into space. "Great. A slime ball, a drunkard, a cutthroat, and a jerk faced lady chaser."

Josh gave him a confused look. "Who's the jerk faced lady chaser?"

Jim shook his head. "Just…Never mind." Jim then decided to change the subject. "So, are there any other creepy people I should know about?"

"Well, actually…" Josh reached behind his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a list of all the crew members aboard."

Jim took the list and skimmed over the names. But, one name caught his eye and Jim could have sworn that his jaw hit the deck. Jim's mouth went completely dry and no words could describe the feeling in his gut. The name kept playing over and over again in his head. He never thought that he would see this name ever again. Tori Majors. 

Josh looked back and forth from Jim and to the paper. "I know that's good quality paper, Hawkins. But, it's not that interesting." He told him jokingly.

"N…no…no." he stammered. "It's this name. Do you know who this girl is?"

He chuckled, "Actually, Jim, I know a lot of girls. Tall girls, skinny girls, girls with big feet…"  

Jim didn't have time for this. He took the paper and shoved it in Josh's face. "No! This girl! This girl right here!"

Josh snatched the list from him. "Okay! Okay!" He looked at the name of the only girl on the list. "Oh, yeah. Tori Majors. I don't know her personally, but she is a very well known specialist in weaponry. She's our top gunner aboard the _R.L.S. Hope_. She inspects and takes care of the weapons below deck. I hear she's a real tough cookie. I wonder if she wouldn't mind me helping her inspect the weapons." He smirked. When Josh looked up Jim was gone. 

***

Below deck, Jim was walking as fast as he could. She was there on that ship. The same ship that he was on. Maybe it was some other Tori Majors. But, when he thought about it, the description of her that Josh gave was perfect. Suddenly, he could hear voices coming from down the hall. He followed them and the closer he got, the more he could tell them apart. One was a raspy high pitched voice and the other was of a woman who seemed to be yelling at the top of her lungs. Jim came to a door that was opened just enough to see in. He peeked in and could only see a poor pathetic alien backed up against the wall but couldn't see the girl who was yelling at him.

"If you ever try to make another move on me," she screamed, "then you'll find yourself tied to the back of this bucket that you call a ship! I don't care what that drunkard of a captain says! I'll do whatever I want to anyone who tries anything! Am I understood?!" The girl shot her pistol right over his head and he whimpered in fear. The alien nodded and then took off towards the door. Jim backed away as soon as the alien pushed it open. 

The girl came out as well and was shaking her fist furiously at him and shot her pistol at him one more time. Her back was turned to Jim and she didn't even know he was there. She had raven hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, a black shirt that came halfway down her shoulders, a black tank top underneath, and a small portion of her stomach was visible. Her baggy pants were black as well and she had a brown belt that hung down her waist on one side. She had on dusty black boots that came about halfway up to her knee and black gloves. 

Jim stood there motionless. It was her. It had to be her. He softly cleared his throat for his presence to be known. That was a mistake. She twirled around, her green eyes flaming with rage. "What do you want?!" Jim tried to say something but she stopped him. "Do you want a piece of me?! Huh? Because I am really stressed out here and am willing to do anything! Including shooting this bullet into your pea brain!"

Yep! It was Tori alright!

Suddenly, the expression of anger disappeared. She just looked at him as though she was inspecting every inch of his face. Her eyes went wide with confusion. One word escaped her lips when she looked right into his eyes. "Jim?"

Could it truly be him? Jim Hawkins? Never in a million years would something like this happen. Why couldn't she notice him before? Probably because he had grown taller, his hair was shorter, and he was handsome. He still looked about the same in his face. That was the only way she recognized him. "Jim Hawkins? Is that really you?"

Jim looked down at his feet and back up at her and smiled. "Hey, Tori."

_Typical of this boy to be so calm even in the most serious moments like this one!_ She thought. She reached for his hand and walked off vehemently, pulling him behind her. She then stopped and swung him down onto a crate with a sickening thud. She placed her hands on his shoulders and got right into his face. "What're you doing here, Hawkins?!" she demanded to know. Eleven years she hadn't seen him and here he pops up out of nowhere! 

"It's real nice to see you too, Tori." He said sarcastically.

She shook her head. "No, I'm really happy to see you, Jim. But, what are you doing on this ship? I thought you started attending the academy shortly after you got back from Treasure Planet!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But, I graduated not too far back. And how… how did you know about Treasure Planet?"

Tori let go of his shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Hawkins. Everyone knows about that. It was the only news that I heard about for four months. But, I honestly didn't believe it when I heard it."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I mean, you! Jim Hawkins getting into the Interstellar Academy! Of all the people. And then… knowing that it was you. I thought I would never see you again." She spoke more softly than before. "I kept telling myself that it was some other Jim Hawkins. But, I guess it was you." Jim stood up from the crate and gave her a questioning look. _Oh, no. Here it comes._ She thought.

"Why did you leave Montressor? Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Did you even---?"

She placed both of her hands on his mouth to keep him from showering her with any more questions. "Jim, I'll tell all about that later."

She took her hands off of his mouth. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"I…I just…I just can't right now, okay?" she begged. She couldn't tell him now. Not where someone could overhear them. This was something only she and he should know about. The whistle could be heard coming from above deck. "It's time to launch. You should be getting to your post right away." She turned to leave.

"Uh…actually I'm the cabin boy." He said sheepishly.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him over her shoulder and gave him an odd look. "You're the what?"

Jim nearly kicked himself for telling her his job. But, she was bound to find out sooner or later. "Cabin boy." He repeated.

Tori then broke out into laughter. "You…You're the cabin boy?" he nodded. "I can't believe this! Oh this is just too good." She turned and walked away, laughing her head off.

Jim smiled to himself. Yeah, things were going to be a lot more interesting now that Tori was on this voyage too. But, Jim never really knew exactly how interesting things would actually get with this girl around. Things were going to get really interesting.

***

A/N: Tori has a secret? Things are going to get very interesting? Where's Silver at during all this? What did Josh mean when he said he would help her inspect the weapons? All will be answered later on. Please R&R. Love ya'll!! =^-^=


	3. Joshy?

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I really do appreciate it! Sorry that it took me too long to update. But, some crazy things have been happening to my computer. Then that stupid blaster bug attacked my computer and I nearly lost what I wrote. Remember to R&R!!! =^-^=

***

It's like a bad movie,

She's looking through me,

If you me then you'd be,

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the one all the bad guys want!

                                -Bowling For soup, Girl All the Bad Guys Want

Shortly after take off, Jim was put right to work with swabbing the deck. The cook, Mr. Wyatt, told him to mop it spotless and then he had to go do kitchen duty. Then, he could have his short but much needed break. _Well, I'm having a blast._ He thought to himself. Jim continued mopping until he stepped in something slimy. He looked down and growled in frustration. "Dang it, Dawson!" He unintentionally yelled out loud. He vehemently mopped up the trail of slime while mumbling something incoherent.

"Gotcha!" Tori yelled from below deck. Jim turned and saw her storming up the steps with a small bag with something wiggling inside. "I'll teach you to go through my personal things!" she yelled to whatever was in the bag. 

"What's in the bag?" Jim asked.

Tori almost lost hold of the bag because the thing inside kept trying to fly out. "Wait just a second, Jim." She said. Then, she took the bag and knocked it against the floor hard causing the creature to be unconscious. She smiled defiantly at Jim and said, "I actually don't know what it is, but it has been eating our food and has been going through my…my…well he's a little nosey, okay?!"  She stomped over to the side of the ship gripping the bag hard. "I'll show you, you little pink blob!" When Jim heard that he quickly ran over to Tori before she threw the bag overboard and snatched the bag from her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jim opened the bag and his pet floated out of the bag rubbing his head. "Morph!" he called excitedly. When Morph stopped being dizzy he glanced over and saw his friend standing there. He squeaked happily and nuzzled against Jim's cheek. 

"You know this stowaway?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." He said, tickling Morph's belly. "He's my friend."

Tori arched and eyebrow and took out her pistol. "Can I shoot it?"

Jim's eyes went wide and he frowned. "No! You can't shoot him!"

"Well, why not?" she asked in a childish tone.

"Because, I told you, he's my friend and my pet." 

She sighed. "Okay, I won't shoot it. But, only because that _thing is so close to you."_

Jim looked down at the still shaken blob. "Morph." Jim muttered.

Tori looked at him, confused. "What?"

"His name is Morph!" he yelled.

"You named it, too?" she chuckled.

He shook his head. "Not me. He used to belong to Silver but he gave him to me."

"Let me get this straight, Hawkins." She said crossing her arms. "That rogue gave you that blob for you to keep as a pet?"

Jim shrugged. "Well…yeah."

Tori chuckled again in her usual sarcastic way. "You're joking, right? I mean, Hawkins, you couldn't even keep your canary alive for more than a week."

Jim looked puzzled. "What canary?" 

She held up her hand. "I rest my case."

Morph zipped up in front of Tori and turned into a miniature of her. He then made horns and tail pop out of her and he laughed an evil hysterical laugh. Tori growled at Morph and whipped out her pistol again and pointed it at him. Morph squealed in fear and flew behind Jim for protection. But, she still didn't lower her gun and it was pointing right at Jim. 

"Tori!" he said in horror. "Put the gun away! Do you want to kill someone with that thing?" 

She smirked. "Well, duh!" She twirled it around her fingers and placed it back on her belt. 

"Hawkins!" came a gruff voice. They turned and saw Mr. Wyatt.

"I'm going to go grab me a snack." Tori whispered to Jim. "Have fun!" She turned and ran towards the galley.

"Thanks a lot." Muttered Jim.

"Jim!" the cook started. "I gave ya' a task to do! I didn't tell ya' to stop mopping and talk to your girlfriend."

Jim's mouth gaped open. "Oh no…no, sir! She's…she's not my girlfriend! She's my…friend-ish."

"I don't care if she's just your sister! I want this deck mopped spotless by the time I come back. Then, you're to get to work on the dishes! Understood?" he said. 

Jim looked away and sighed. "Completely, Mr. Wyatt."

***

Jim came down the stairs with Morph floating behind him and went into the galley to find Tori eating a purp and looking bored. She looked Jim over and smiled a fake sweet smile at him. His hair was messed up, the lids under his eyes were black, and he looked like the walking dead. He had been swabbing the deck for two hours and every time he was almost done, someone or something would make another mess. He knew that they were doing it on purpose just to mess with him. "Well, well, well," Tori smirked, "Look what the cat coughed up." She laughed and Jim gave her a cold stare. "I'm sorry, Jim. I just never thought that the boy who went to Treasure Planet, saved the entire crew, and got admitted into the academy would be swabbing and scrubbing the barnacles off a ship."

Jim took a long breath. "I know!" He put the mop and bucket aside and walked over and took a seat next to Tori. "You'd think that I would be a captain, first mate, lieutenant…or…or something!" he continued.

"Hawkins," Tori said before taking another bite, "when you're a spacer you have to start off small and work your way up. You have to learn to walk before you can run." She knew that Jim was not just tired but hungry too. She reached over to a purp barrel behind her and tossed one to Jim which he almost dropped. 

 Jim smiled "Thanks." Tori just shrugged. Jim knew that beneath all the bad girl exterior was a fragile caring girl who was just begging to come out. But she would never dare allow it to. "I just don't understand how that Josh McCoy could become first mate! I'm the one who graduated at the top of my class! Not him!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "I don't think anyone knows how he got this far so fast. He's such a jerk!" Jim nodded in agreement. "I hear that he flirts and hits on women constantly. If he tries anything on me…" She threw what was left of her up into the air and whipped out her pistol and shot the fruit causing it to blow up in midair. Jim and Morph's mouths fell open in amazement. 

Morph went zipping around the galley to check everything out. When he came face to face with Tori he growled and flew the opposite direction and perched himself on Jim's shoulder.

"What's its..." Jim gave her a look. She sighed. "Okay! What's _Morph's_ problem?"

Jim pretended to be thinking really hard. "Umm…Do you think that maybe it has something to do with the whole knocking unconscious and threatening to shoot it thing?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Stowaways are to be punished no matter who or what they are. It's part of the spacer's code of honor. It's a rule." 

Jim looked at her, surprised. "Since when do you follow the rules?"

She was still looking away. "I haven't changed, Hawkins, if that's what you think."

Just then, they heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Josh showed up at the entrance with alarm. "What in blue blazes is going on here?!"

Tori, Jim, and Morph looked at each other for an answer. McCoy looked around the room and saw pieces of smoking purp laying about. "What happened?" he asked. The question was more directed towards Jim than Tori. Jim hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell the first mate that it was Tori's fault or not. She was his friend after all. 

Before Jim could come up with something Tori jumped in. He noticed that she had her gun hidden behind her back. "Mr. McCoy," she started, "have you ever heard of spontaneous combustion?" Jim put his face in his hands.

Josh cleared his throat and a cocky grin spread across his face. "So…" he looked her up and down, "you're Tori Majors." She raised an eyebrow and backed up a bit. Jim began to feel nervous when he remembered she had her gun hidden behind her. He swallowed hard when he saw her cock the gun and place her finger on the trigger. This was one girl that was not to be messed with. Josh walked up closer to her. "I'm first mate McCoy. But, you can call me _Joshy_. All the ladies do." 

Jim glanced over at morph. "Joshy?" he mouthed. Jim knew that this was going to be pretty amusing.

Josh held out his hand and Tori reluctantly shook it. "Tori Majors. But, you_ should_ call me Ms. Majors, Mr. McCoy."

He chuckled nervously. "May I call you Victoria?"

She smiled and laughed and he laughed with her. Then, she stopped and frowned at him. "No. Just Ms. Majors. Call me Victoria and you die a long and painful death." She held her gun up and pointed it between his eyes. Jim nearly fell out of his seat. She wouldn't really shoot him. Would she?

Josh laughed nervously again. "Right. Well, I'll be seeing you two later. Goodnight." He gave one last scared and timid smile to Tori and left. 

Tori lowered her gun and looked over her shoulder at Jim and beamed in triumph. Jim shook his head. "You know, Tori, he could have you thrown into prison for threatening an officer."

"He has too much pride to tell the police that he allowed himself to be threatened by a female gunner." She looked down at her gun and opened it up where the bullets were supposed to be and there weren't any. She reached into her pocket and pulled out about five bullets. She showed the gun and bullets to Jim.  "Especially when she's completely unarmed."

Jim looked at her, bewildered. He then smiled at her. "You can't be real."

***

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm making Tori too mean. She's got some issues that will be discussed later. And I promise plenty of action as the story unfolds Please R&R! Love ya'll! 


End file.
